


Experiments

by Semoka



Series: Supernatural Drabbels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time froze as Sam was still hunched over breathing harshly and Gabriel still had his hand buried in the feathers of the left wing. </p><p>Then Gabriel smirked and decided to experiment.</p><p>---Gifting this to Aria Lerendeair because it was written during her livestream during one of the word wars---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



Gabriel grabbed at one of Sam's wings during the middle of an argument and that was how he found out how sensitive they are. He figured this out because instead of wincing in pain or yelling and pushing him off, Sam moaned and almost fell over. Time froze as Sam was still hunched over breathing harshly and Gabriel still had his hand buried in the feathers of the left wing.

Then Gabriel smirked and decided to experiment.

He tugged very lightly at the feathers in his hand and Sam did fall on his knees this time, one hand over his mouth to stifle his moan and the other catching himself on the floor.

"G-Gabriel, cease." Sam managed to say. He let out a small sigh as he felt Gabriel's hand leave his wing, only to arch his back and moan loudly as Gabriel buried both his hands in both wings, tugging lightly at the feathers there.

"Am I hurting you?" Gabriel asked in a faux innocent tone, knowing the answer.

"Not exactly..." The end broke off into another moan out as Gabriel ran his hands along the wings. When Gabriel pressed his hands where wings would meet skin through the shirt, Sam's eyes went wide as a porn star worthy moan of Gabriel's name ripped from his throat.

"Always knew I'd have you moaning my name, Samoose. Figured the positions would be reversed bu- mmmm..." Gabe was cut of as Sam quickly reached back and pulled him foreword, kissing him.

Sam maneuvered until he was facing the hunter and pushed him down so he was above him."Position reversed?" Sam asked before ducking down to kiss at Gabriel's neck.

"You know you love it." Was Gabriel's moaned out reply.

"Let's see how much I can make you moan _my_ name." Sam snarked back before biting down causing Gabe's whole body to arch and a small moan of "Sam!" left Gabriel. They shared a quick glance and the competition had begun.

\---///---\\\\\\---

Gabe moaned/panted out/chanted Sam's name: 42 times during the three rounds of sex

Sam moaned/panted out/chanted Gabe's name: 53 times during three rounds of sex

Long story short...best 2 out of 3.


End file.
